Nikky's Troubling Land of OneShots
by Sebastian Hewajima
Summary: Totally unrelated oneshots, an MSN conversaition relating to Switch Glitch, Danny's parents knowing and not caring, and Danny Sam and Tuck finding sites like Youtube deviantART and of coarse and much more.
1. MSN dables

Nicole sat on Danny's bed chatting away with Tucker on Danny's phone. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying until he finally said "So. Where is Danny anyway?"

Nicole hesitated and bit back a laugh and said "He's talking with Sam, at Ember's."

Then Tucker's answer was "WHAT!"

Nicole panicked on what to tell the techno-geek

She knew that he knew Danny's secret, but did he know hers?

"Um. Has Danny told you anything about me?" Nicole asked

"Yeah. He said you got the part of Christine Daae; that you were from another dimension; and that you have ESP." Tucker listed

"Okay. Wait, what was that?" Nicole asked relieved

"You got the part of Christine?" asked Tucker

"No. After that." Said Nicole

"You have ESP?" asked Tucker hopefully

"No! In. The. Middle." Nicole said very clearly

"Oh the 'you're from another dimension' part? Yeah. You're from the real world or something, and all this is a TV show called 'Danny Phantom'." Tucker answered in a dazed tone. "And why is it called that exactly. Why not "Tucker Foley?"

Nicole mentally slapped herself and then said to Tucker "Um. Can we finish this conversation on MSN?"

"Sure." Was the answer.

Nicole logged on and started typing to her friends until Tucker's screen name finally popped up.

**Isa 3Dotteh 3: **_You're in the Danneh's world!? Hoyes ish soopeh cool for j00!!_

**Nicole, Clueless1: **_I know Isa tis AWESOMEEE!!!_

**Isa 3Dotteh 3: **_Will j00 catch the Danneh hotness for me??_

**Nicole, Clueless1: **_Sorry Isa, Danny wouldn't like that. Oh G2G I have to chat with the Tucker now. Bye._

Nicole closed her chat with Isa and began her chat with Tucker.

**Nicole, Clueless1: **_Sup Tuck?_

**Tech1: **_Now tell me… Why is the show all about Danny?_

Just then two other screen names joined the conversation.

**ebilsarah: **_Hey Nicole_

**Ghost Boy: **_Hey Tuck, hey Nikky._

**ebilsarah: **_Nicole, why can't I call you Nikky?_

**Clueless1: **_You can, Sarah, you just had to ask._

**Tech1: **_Hello! Anyone listening to me over here?_

Clueless1 has signed off 

**ebilsarah has signed off**

**Ghost Boy has signed off**

**Tech1: **_Hello?_

**A/N: I'm SOOOO EVIL!!!!**


	2. Knowing

**Nicole's Incredible Land of One-Shots That Are Terrible**

_**Fan Fictionist**_

Danny awoke one morning to find his parents staring lovingly at him

"Uh what are you guys staring at?" Danny asked

"You sweetie." His mother answered in a sing-song voice.

"We know that your half ghost and are accepting you for no apparent reason."


	3. Oh Dear Lord

**A/N: Okay this is something SUPER FUNNY I thought of during swimming class today at school. Okay now the million dollar question: What if Danny, Tucker, and Sam all found out about Youtube? or deviantART? Here's what I think would happen.**

**Disclaimer: I own my own deviantART page, my own page, my own Youtube page, a band, and a bunch of adequate songs, but NOT Danny and certainly not or deviantART. I am but a member,**

Danny was spending one of those rare ghost-free weekends chatting with Tucker and Sam while surfing the web.

_Tech1: _Hey guys check it out.

_Goth1: _What is it Tuck?

_Tech1: _Type in 'http://sparks-mclain. on your internet search engine. It's SO freaky.

_Goth1: _whatever.

_Clueless1: _OH MY GOD!

_Goth1: _It's not so… HOLY ----!!

_Tech1: _Hey Danny apparently this chick digs Ya!

_Goth1: _Will you shut it!

_Clueless1: _ Guys! She's got two other sites she's on! One for videos and the other for writing!

_Tech1: _This chick needs a life.

_Goth1: _ Hey Danny, is her video page Yeah.

_Tech1: _ Dudes! Her ideas about writing are insane! She thinks that I would actually say stuff like 'At least we get to miss school.'

_Goth1: _ Uh Tuck. You DID say that once.

_Clueless1: _Heh her stories aren't that bad but her videos need work, she tried to pare me with EMBER!

_Tech1: _ NO WAY! Check out her story favourites and some video favourites! Some stories say what would happen if you told your parents your secret and some videos pare SAM with ME!

_Clueless1: _Dude that is seriously crossing the line.

_Goth1: _I know!

_Clueless1: _ Not that. In one of her stories she switches places with Sam.

_Goth1: _Like that would ever happen. She couldn't even reach me through an MSN conversation.

**Nicole, clueless1 has joined the conversation**

_Clueless1: Hey _this person stole my screen name!

_Goth1: _Who are you?

_Tech1: _How'd Ya join this conversation?

_Nicole, clueless1: _ Guess what?

_Goth1: _What?

_Nicole, clueless1: _ I have videos, pictures, and stories ALL about you guys!

_Tech1: _ Would one of your screen names be: DPFanGurl?

_Nicole, Clueless1: _ Yep.

_Goth1: _Would another be: Nikky Phantom of the Opera?

_Nicole, clueless1: _Uh huh.

_Clueless1: _Would another be: Sparks-Mclain?

_Nicole, clueless1: _Yes. Why?

_Goth1: _Consider yourself sued.

_Nicole, clueless1: _And considered you added to another fan fiction about this conversation!

**A/N: before you say ANYTHING, no this didn't actually happen, and yes those are actually my deviantART and Youtube pages.**

**Read, Review, and Flame if you feel like it. I'll be sitting here not caring.**


End file.
